


Симбиоз

by gotham2018



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018
Summary: Что ни говори, они горячая парочка – зелёный гигант и его чёрная подружка с большой плёткой. Даже в нынешнем Готэме, где становится всё меньше людей и почти не осталось тех, кто на людей похож, такое по-прежнему в диковинку.





	Симбиоз

Даже запах, о котором она думать боялась, на поверку оказывается не таким уж и мерзким. Резким – да. Густым. Липнущим к коже так, что хрен отмоешь. Но не мерзким.  
Тина. Мокрая земля. Почему-то карболка. И ещё какие-то травки, или цветочки, или что там растёт на болотах – такое сладковатое, душное, обморочное…  
А может быть, она действительно просто принюхалась, как сказала Барбара в их последнюю встречу. И добавила, что её, Барбару, это ни капли не удивляет. Кстати, предложила она, можешь взять тележку. Ну ту, из кухни, на которой мясник ещё…  
– Это зачем? – удивилась Табита.  
– Запряжёшь своего зелёного, хоть не надо будет с ним обжиматься круглыми сутками.  
– Он не ездовой пони, – тихо сказала Табита. – И у него есть имя.  
– Какое? Это… Робин-Бобин Барабек?  
Табита протянула руку – чёрные фигуры за спиной Барбары чуть заметно шевельнулись, фрейлины бойцовые, тоже мне, – и опрокинула свой недопитый бокал на стол.  
После этого она старается не появляться рядом с бывшим «Клубом Сирен». Барбара, кажется, обиделась – а всякий раз, когда Барбара на тебя обижается, она пытается тебя убить. Это довольно опасно. Соломон Гранди может решить, что Табите действительно что-то угрожает, расстроиться и сделать Барбаре или кому-нибудь из её бешеных девок очень больно. Этого Табита не хочет, нет, ни в коем случае. Она запрещает Гранди убивать даже бродяг, которые думают, что напасть на здоровяка с безногой бабой на руках – совершенно охренительная затея. Даже безумных ночных тварей, считающих, что целая мягкая женщина – слишком крутая добыча для болотного зомби, пусть и такого большого.  
– Брось, – говорит она, когда спустя секунд десять всё уже закончено, эхо воплей стихает в подворотнях, а бывший хищный житель теней вяло поскуливает в маслянистой тёмной луже на мостовой. – Не надо наступать. Сам сдохнет.  
– Потому что у него уже нет руки, да? – с готовностью откликается Гранди.  
Он научился выстраивать такие логические цепочки совсем недавно и несказанно этим гордится. Почти как тем, что выучил – вспомнил, одёргивает себя Табита, – её имя.  
– Потому что у него нет мозгов. Иначе бы он не стал тебя задирать.  
– Гранди не трогал его мозгов, – в низком голосе слышится растерянное недоумение. – Чтобы мозги выпали, надо вот тута надавить…  
– Не надо показывать, – Табита легонько дёргает его за отросшие космы. – Ты молодец. А теперь унеси меня отсюда.  
Не то чтобы конец света добавил ей сентиментальности – просто мертвецы в этом городе всегда возвращаются.  
Со временем их с Гранди начинают узнавать. Что ни говори, они горячая парочка – зелёный гигант и его чёрная подружка с большой плёткой. Даже в нынешнем Готэме, где становится всё меньше людей и почти не осталось тех, кто на людей похож, такое по-прежнему в диковинку. Иногда кто-нибудь пытается набиться к ним в шестёрки, ещё чаще чужие шестёрки, стоя на безопасном расстоянии, зовут их «на пару слов к нашему костру, со всем уважением» – Табита, восседая на сгибе огромного локтя как в кресле, со всем уважением шлёт в жопу и тех, и других. Когда Бутч вернётся к себе в голову, собственная банда им очень даже понадобится – серьёзные мускулистые ребята, которые помогут им укрепиться в каком-нибудь жирном районе, расширить зону влияния, потихоньку зачистить мелкие шайки в окрестностях, и что там ещё положено делать. А перед этим Табита доберётся до гадёныша Пингвина, похитившего жизнь Бутча и её коленные чашечки. Непременно, обещает она сама себе. Совсем скоро.  
Когда они трахаются, Соломон Гранди тоже держит Табиту на руках – медленно-медленно приподнимает и насаживает опять, втискивается внутрь мягко и неумолимо: сначала только головку, потом на четверть, потом наполовину... Наконец, когда Табита запрокидывается назад – к этому моменту её стоны превращаются в вопли, а между ног, кажется, протекает река Фингер со всеми притоками, – входит полностью, замирает на несколько секунд и снова начинает движение. Она довольно быстро научила его держать правильный ритм, не торопясь и не дёргаясь всякий раз, стоит ей охнуть: нет, Гранди не сделал Табите плохо, Гранди сделал Табите хорошо, очень хорошо, пусть Гранди продолжает это вот, да-а. Вообще-то ей давно хотелось попробовать именно так, но обычные, незелёные мужики были для этого чересчур хлипкими. Даже грёбаный олимпийский чемпион по тяганию железок через паршивые десять минут норовит упереть тебя лопатками в стену или посадить на какой-нибудь чёртов ледяной подоконник, от которого задница потом как чугунная. Впрочем, десять – это слишком. Обычные незелёные мужики едва выдерживали дольше пяти – у холодной болотной крови, оказывается, есть свои преимущества.  
Выдохшись наконец, они засыпают в обнимку – сломанная кукла и гигантский зелёный мишка-тедди. Пару минут – именно столько, как правило, занимает дорога от станции «Седьмой Оргазм подряд» до конечной, «Сон усталого трупа», – Табите кажется, что она не отказалась бы прожить так ещё годик-другой. Ночевать в дорогущих заброшенных апартаментах, есть то, что Гранди добывает, взламывая кулаком запаянные двери, которые не по зубам неудачникам с динамитом, трахаться часами. Гранди научился бы новым словам – постепенно он становится умнее, просто в своём особенном темпе. На этот раз всего лишь понадобится больше времени: если боль не может вернуть человеку память, значит, или кое-кто разучился пытать, или человек вспомнил всё, что ему было надо.  
Спустить тело Бутча в болото за городом было правильным решением. В конце концов, она просто не могла поступить иначе.


End file.
